A minha pequena cereja
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Song-Fic com a música Cherry Popsicle by Jann Arder. "Eu ainda te amo mais do que alguma coisa no mundo, ainda a amo..."


**A minha pequena Cereja**

By: SofiaBlackBristow

Cherry Popsicle by Jann Arder

Sirius & Bellatrix

Eu ainda te amo mais do que alguma coisa no mundo, ainda a amo… esta frase não faz sentido absolutamente nenhum, quem me ouvir achar-me-á maluco, insano, tão insano como ela, mas eu não posso, não posso mais esconder, não posso mais suportar, esconder, mais fingir, eu tenho de gritar o que sinto, o que me faz ficar aprisionado, irritado.

**I loved you more than anything  
I loved you more than anyone  
You were the peaches in my cream  
You were my setting sun  
**

Faz hoje um mês, um mês que tu apareceste a minha porta, e disseste que esperavas um filho meu, eu não soube como reagir, tu parecia uma confusão, tu Bellatrix Black Lestrange, o meu amor desde de sempre, uma devoradora da morte, estás a espera daquilo que eu sempre quis, um filho, mas naquele momento eu não consegui pensar em mais nada que fosse levantar-te no ar e gritar como gritei que ia ser pai… tu nem te fazes ideia da tua cara, não sei se gostas-te ou não da ideia de ser mãe, mas eu lembro-me, lembro-me do sorriso lindo e leve que rapidamente escondeste…

**  
You were my favorite hockey card  
You were my smokey little bar  
You were my cherry popsicle  
You'll never ever know  
**

Agora apenas desejo, desejo que tu apareças a minha porta que me beijes, que me digas que me amas e que queres ficar comigo, eu apenas quero isso…

Que barulho irritante, este da campainha… que é que será, que decidiu interromper os meus pensamentos…

_Esta aqui alguém, eu sei, ela está aqui? Não! Não pode ser… isso seria a melhor coisa do mundo. Dou por mim a correr em direcção as escadas, nunca as tinha descido tão depressa… mas quando lá cheguei tinha sido apenas o elfo resmungão que amaldiçoei mentalmente…_

**  
I was so in love I had lost myself  
I was so far gone I could not get out  
I had disappeared I had slipped away  
I was so in love with you baby  
**

Fechei-me no quarto, não queria ver nem ouvir ninguém, mas também ninguém me veria tão cedo, Lupin tinha ido numa missão e Harry só chega amanha de Hogwarts para as ferias de Natal, assim como os Weasley e sinceramente eu podia abrir os olhos, tu nunca me amarias, onde é que eu ando com a cabeça, se calhar o Snivellus têm razão, eu estou a ficar demasiado sentimental.

**  
You were my chocolate covered heart  
You were my sweetest honey bee  
You were my flashlight in the dark  
You were my cherry tree  
**

Abro os olhos vagarosamente, a luz que invade o meu quarto é demais, quero levantar-me e fechar as cortinas, mas alguém faz isso por mim… tu fazes isso por mim, e eu não sei o que dizer ou o que fazer, tu aproximas-te de mim, e eu consigo ver-te graças a luz que insiste entrar pela janela.

Nada dizes eu não me atrevo a quebrar o silêncio perfeito que se criou entre nós… apenas te puxo para junto de mim, deitas-te e meu lado e dormes, e eu fico a zelar pelo teu sono e peço à Merlim que quando acordar, tu ainda ai estejas, e que eu não esteja a sonhar mais uma vez…

**  
I took you in like oxygen  
I let you drive my brand new car  
You were like no one I'd ever seen  
Oh baby, you became my arms  
**

Sinto calor junto de mim, e sorrir, e os meus braços envolvem-te, e eu não abro os olhos, assim está tudo muito melhor, tudo é mais calmo e perfeito e eu adoro este sentimento que cresce dentro de mim, e se apodera de cada pedaço de mim, tudo parece um sonho, mas é real demais, eu sinto o teu calor, sinto-te sorrir, e desejo que fiques assim, quero que esqueças o mundo e me amas como eu te amo e como sempre te amei.

**  
I was so in love I had lost myself  
I was so far gone I could not get out  
I had disappeared I had slipped away  
I was so in love with you baby  
**

Subitamente, sinto-te mexer, e sorriu, digo-te bom-dia mas tu resmungas algo preguiçoso, eu beijo-te o topo da cabeça, quando tento levantar-me, tu puxas-me pela camisa e abraças-me novamente e eu apenas te abraço de volta e tu descansas a tua cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu te afago o cabelo docemente.

**  
I was so in love I had lost myself  
I was so far gone I could not get out  
I had disappeared I had slipped away  
I was so in love with you baby  
**

Ouço barulhos vindos do andar de baixo, provavelmente Dumbledor já sabe que tu estás do nosso lado… senão não terias conseguindo entrar aqui, levantou-me e visto-me rapidamente e desço assim como tu, dou-te a mão, e sorriu confiante, e assim que entramos na sala, ouço a Mrs. Weasley soltar um grito agudo, Moddy e Lupin pegam nas varinhas, Ninfadora por seu turno só não faz o mesmo porque a mãe não a deixa…

O teu olhar possa exactamente sobre o dela, irmãs, tu sempre foste muito chegada à Andromeda e ela a ti, foi ela que tomou conta de ti, e abruptamente ela aproxima-se de ti e abraças-te, mesmo não sabendo se tu estavas ao não do nosso lado, ela adora-te e perdoa-te tudo…

Harry não tinha palavras, estava calado e parecia impávido assim como os amigos, e eu preparo-me para explicações mas Dumbledor chega num ápice e poupa-me isso…

Andromeda passa a mãe pela barriga dela, e como que já soubesse (o que era o mais provável, e então sorria e beija-te a testa, como se tu ainda fosses a menina pequenina que ela criou, sim porque a nossa família…).

**  
I was so in love I had lost myself  
I was so far gone I could not get out**

No final eu guardei na minha memória o que mais queria, a tua linda imagem, feliz, a imagem da mulher que amo que carrega o meu filho, o fruto do nosso amor, um fruto pequenino como uma cereja, que agora é feliz… feliz comigo.

**FIM**


End file.
